


Dog Parents

by direneed



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, First Time, First time relationships, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Mentions of Beastiality, Multi, Polyamory, Post-699, Threesome - F/M/M, but no beastiality, dog parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 11:23:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11012439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/direneed/pseuds/direneed
Summary: Hinata, Shino, and Kiba are in a polyamorous relationship. Inuzukas have never been too good with feelings.





	Dog Parents

**Author's Note:**

> I was reading a whole bunch of polyamory fics this morning, and one of the ones I read with Hinata, Shino, and Kiba and it made me wonder. If Team 8 was in a polyamorous relationship, how would Kiba explain that Akamaru wouldn't be allowed to spend as much time with the three of them anymore? CONCLUSION:
> 
> Kiba awkwardly explaining to Akamaru, and the three of them become cute dog parents.
> 
> BTW the ending of this is lame.

The first-time Shino, Hinata, and Kiba were intimate, Akamaru had been put outside when the kissing had started becoming too heavy. Akamaru barked and whimpered outside for about thirty minutes before Kiba finally came out. His master looked disheveled, shirtless, and smelled like Hinata and Shino. Of course, he normally did when he would spend time with them, but it was a different sort of smell, a mating smell.

Kiba had never had this smell before. Kiba had never had a mate. But to have two? Akamaru didn’t quite understand.

“Hey buddy.” Kiba greeted and knelt in front of Akamaru, stroking the dog’s head. “Y’know I love Hinata and Shino right?” Kiba asked Akamaru. Akamaru whined in response. “It’s not like how I love you though.” Kiba explained. “It’s like how I love you, but also how you’d like a mate.” Akamaru whined again. He rubbed the back of his neck.

“So, sometimes, we’ll need privacy. We still love you, but whenever we put you outside, don’t be upset okay?” Kiba asked. Akamaru whined again. Akamaru had known this would happen eventually with his master, but he still was disappointed that he was no longer the number one in his master’s life, but if he had to choose humans for his master to mate with, it would be Shino and Hinata.

-_-_-

When it came to having a boyfriend or girlfriend, Inuzukas were incredibly awkward. Mostly it was because of their close relationships with their ninken, and the fact that when they would enter a romantic relationship, they would have to worry about their ninken’s relationship with their new partner. There were some Inuzuka, ones who were only spoken about in whispers, who did fuck their dogs, but Kiba was NOT one of those people.

Instead, the team became dog parents. Hinata and Shino brought out the calm side of Akamaru. Hinata would cuddle with Akamaru while she was reading, and Shino would take Akamaru out for walks after he got home from his internship at the academy. Kiba and Akamaru would still go out for a run in the mornings.

When Akamaru’s mate had puppies after the three had been living together for a year, there were three pups in the litter that didn’t go back to the main Inuzuka compound. Instead, Kiba presented his two partners with puppies.

“Happy anniversary. Hinata. Shino.” Kiba said sweetly as he opened the wrapped box with cleverly hidden holes. The two puppies sprung out of the box and were tumbling over each other. One was red with a white spot on its back. The other looked exactly like Akamaru, but had black paws.

The red pup sniffed cautiously at Shino, whereas the other licked shyly at Hinata’s hand.

“Oh, Kiba-kun.” Hinata said as she scooped up the pup. Kiba smiled at his two partners.

While he was better with dogs then people, he would never have to worry about being alone, or having to choose between his favorite people and his dog.


End file.
